Positive behavioral methodologies are a principal concern for most parents and educators. Thus, addressing behavioral issues is of paramount concern. Current approaches to behavioral control typically fall into two main categories. The first consists of analog and digital reward charts, also referred to as “chore charts.” These include charts corresponding to a calendar with desired behaviors or chores listed in a column with stars or merits earned or removed for demonstrating these behaviors. Typically, merits or demerits are issued daily.
The second category includes time-out timers directed to support the “timeout” negative reinforcement/punishment method. A child is placed in timeout and the timer is used to measure the amount of time the child will have to undergo the punishment. These approaches to addressing behavioral issues are based on negative reinforcement and punishment rather than approval and encouragement as motivators for good behavior.